


Night in Alagadda

by CapturedbyDoc



Series: Sunny in Alagadda [2]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alagadda, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Marriage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Wedding Night, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: (Sequel to Queen's Mask. Read that one first!) Sunny thought everything would be easier when she married 035. But little did she know, there was still the wedding night...
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunny in Alagadda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975051
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Night in Alagadda

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would be asked to make a sequel, so, who am I to turn you down?  
> Enjoy!

Hours of masked crowds dancing around, creepy masquerade forever drilled into my brain. As this newly made Queen, I only sat on a throne that matched 035’s, keeping my hands on my lap as my shoulders trembled. 035 usually remained by me, caressing my hair unless he went to mingle amongst the countless guests. 

And when my supposed husband was away, even for a few minutes, I was surrounded by his lackeys. Sometimes offered wine, which I declined, and other times I was brought some weird looking snacks on a tray, but I didn’t trust them. 

The only thing keeping me sane was the promise that I wasn’t going to be abused like a sex slave anymore. But knowing my ‘husband’, he probably just outright lied in order to tie me to him in this weird ceremony of his.

Turns out I was correct. Even when the dancing didn’t stop, 035 suddenly stomped up to me, and I could see his fists shaking from where I sat. He just told his servants to gather other lords to his chamber within a few minutes, before dragging me to my feet and starting to roughly guide me away. 

Once again led through countless halls, I stumbled on my high heels as the anomaly seemed to be in a hurry. I scanned for possible exits for future reference, but all the corridors looked the same, and besides, with 035 keeping a hold of me, leaving was not going to be an option.

Then, suddenly, I was shoved into a room so hard I fell to my face, letting out a pathetic whimper in the process. I was going to crawl away, but couldn’t even manage to do that as 035 grabbed me roughly, slinging me over his shoulder. ‘’L-let me go, please!’’

His palm hit my backside, and though the many layers of fabric somewhat softened the blow, his incredible strength left a stinging feeling to my skin. And he did that again and again, making me cry out and try to kick him, but that only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

However, he stopped when there were approaching footsteps, quickly throwing me on the bed as he turned to address those who approached the room. I propped my body up with my elbows, trying not to make a sound when in actuality, I just wanted to bawl my eyes out.

Three figures entered the room, dressed in white, yellow and red masks, with the last to step in locking the door behind them. 035’s grin twitched as he said with a powerful tone: ‘’Thought you weren’t going to arrive. Not that it would have bothered me.’’

As the figures all took seats by chairs all around the room, all facing the bed, 035 roughly grabbed me by my ankles, flipping me to my stomach and spreading my legs towards the corners of the bed. When he produced some silk ties out of his clothes, I whimpered: ‘’W-wait, no, don’t!’’

‘’My, she is a vocal one,’’ the red-masked person commented, chuckling as he watched me struggle against my kidnapper. 035 managed to tie one of my ankles to the corner, currently smothering the other one against the mattress. ‘’Do not break her, my fellow.’’

‘’It wouldn’t hurt to make her more… compliant, now would it?’’ the white-clad figure added, stroking the chin of his mask as if in thought. 035 momentarily glanced at the person, having tied both of my ankles down. ‘’A woman such as her can rarely resist the pleasure, as long as she is in Alagadda, after all.’’

The last figure, yellow-masked one, only grumbled and folded his arms, as if annoyed to even be in our presence. I shrieked when I felt 035 sit down on my back, swiftly pinning my wrists down. ‘’N-no, please! I-I beg of y-you!’’

Trashing, screaming, begging - nothing worked as he fastened me on the bed. My face now resting on a pillow, I quietly sobbed as I felt misbehaving fingers move to my back, unfastening the corset that held the dress in place. When the fabrics wouldn’t comply, I heard a growl in the room. ‘’Just rip it open, will you?! She won’t need it anymore, will she?’’

And 035 complied, pieces of fabric flying around as my skin got exposed to his acquaintances. I knew that the wedding night was coming up, but no one in their right mind would expect to be observed having sex! 

‘’Please…,’’ I quietly begged, shooting a sad glance over my shoulder at my captor. 035 shuffled away from me, and I prayed that he was giving up, but my panic levels started rising to new heights when he just pulled the dress to my tied ankles. Revealing my womanhood to everyone in the room.

‘’She’s really begging for you,’’ I heard the red-masked person say, shivers running through my spine as his giggles resounded in the room. And to my horror, 035 joined in the laughter as well before bringing his palms to my buttocks.

‘’Ah!’’

‘’Oh, do you want me to please you, darling?’’ he asked me with a mocking tune. I swallowed a sob as I felt cool porcelain barely brushing between my thighs. My whole body trembled. ‘’As you wish, my little flower.’’

I tugged at every single silk bond when his tongue glided over my womanhood, slowly dragging itself up before dropping back to the base and staring once again. At first I was just panting and pleading with him to stop, but when he separated my lips, revealing my pulsating core, I fell into silence. 

‘’Bite into her, see what happens.’’

‘’No, no, no, do-don’t! Aaahh!’’

Moving my hips so that they rocked against his porcelain mask, 035 continued to suck and nibble around my vagina, sometimes just targeting my clit and driving me crazy. My breathing was ragged at this point, body trembling from need as I tugged on my bonds, tears falling. ‘’N-no, I-I’m gonna…!’’

Hungrily slurping away, my pleas went ignored as my body released the need that had built up. Only then did the masked man retreat, giving my clitoris a small kiss before standing up. Was it over? Was he going to untie me now?

I looked tiredly over my shoulder, just barely seeing 035 shuffling out of his clothes. I swallowed a sob and brought my face against the pillow, wishing to be smothered by it in order to escape the humiliation. 

‘’Hm, I admire how you have trained her,’’ I heard a voice say by the sidelines. ‘’Besides some little words of objection, she seems to have accepted her place in our society.’’

I felt a pair of hands grab my hips, raising my backside slightly into the air as I laid in an uncomfortable position, biting on my lip. 035 shuffled around a moment, retreating his hand for a moment. When I felt his tip at my entrance, his hand returned to my hip. Do not cry, Sunny… Don’t give him the satisfaction…

It didn’t take long for him to slam his hips forward, forcefully thrusting his length into my as he took me from behind. My eyes rolled upwards, moist with tears as I regretted ever trusting this monster that had captured me. I had gotten used to the size of him inside me, but it didn’t make the experience any more pleasant. I wished to just die.

‘’Sunny,’’ he growled at me, picking up the pace. I didn’t reply, clamping my lips together as hard as I could. ‘’My little Queen, why are you not shouting your pleasure?’’

Try to guess, you manipulative mask. You could claim my body and abuse it to your heart’s content, but my soul was mine to keep. You would not get it, ever.

‘’Is that so?’’ I heard him purr against my earlobe, making me jump. When had he gotten so close?! ‘’In time, your whole existence is mine to keep.’’

Oh no, I had forgotten about his mind-reading abilities. How could I be so foolish? One of his hands coiled around me, fingers pressing against my throat. Lightly squeezing as his hips moved against me relentlessly, I let out an involuntary moan. 

‘’In time, my flower,’’ he whispered, giving my earlobe a small lick, ‘’you will beg me to please you like this. We have all the time in the world.’’

And then he started choking me, cruelly laughing as I wheezed for air, trying to beg for him to stop even when the words wouldn’t come out. Other figures in the room commented on what they saw, as if this was just a normal act for them. 

And when 035 came inside of me, spilling his warm seed inside of me while growling, I could only gasp for air, vision turning dark around the edges. He did release me a while later, pulling away from me and conversing with other masked people. I couldn’t hear their words properly, my head spinning as one tear fell down on the pillow.

I did recognize a small whisper in the back of my mind before I lost consciousness.

‘’Rest up, my little Queen - for tomorrow I must continue educating you…’’

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. So yeah, thanks for scpyanderetrials.tumblr.com for being the best mentor a girl could have.  
> Hope this will relieve your thirstiness for a while...


End file.
